


A Tau'ri Date

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: Daniel takes Freya|Anise on a picnic and they learn something about each others traditions.





	A Tau'ri Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: More Golden Oldies
> 
> PROMPTS: Daniel Jackson/Anise/Freya, picnic, date, tau'ri-traditions, artifact, semi-public

"This is a common Tau'ri tradition?" Anise asked.

"Is what a Tau'ri tradition?" Daniel wondered, pulling the basket closer. He added in a lower voice. "And please let Freya have control - or use her voice."

Anise raised an eyebrow. "There are no one nearby. Regardless, I shall hide the distortion from my voice. Freya prefers I am in control for the time being. As for the tradition, I was referring to sitting on a blanket in a forested area and eating."

Daniel laughed. "That's called going on a picnic - and yes, I guess that's a Tau'ri tradition."

Anise nodded. "Thank you for sharing it with me and Freya."

He smiled. "I'm happy you agreed to go with me." He handed her a sandwich. "Here - it's a cheese and turkey sandwich. I hope you'll like it."

She accepted it and took a careful bite. She chewed for a little while, then swallowed. "It is acceptable." She ate a little more and smiled. "It is good."

"Good, I'm glad." He handed her a glass and poured something from a bottle into it. "This is called 'Champagne'. I rather like it, but it's alcoholic. That's not a problem for you, I hope? Does your people drink alcohol."

"We do. We have something similar." She looked at it, then tasted it. "Not too sweet. It is refreshing. I agree with your choice of beverage to accompany the food."

"Do Tok'ra get drunk?" He asked, taking a sip from his own glass.

"We can get drunk, but it takes a lot of alcohol - or a conscious decision not to filter it out." She gave him a naughty look. "Would you like me to get drunk?"

Daniel blushed. "Ah, that's probably not a good idea. Out her in public, I mean."

They ate in silence for a little while, then Anise turned to him. "Doctor Jackson, before we left, Major Carter suggested that this was a date. Is that another word for 'picnic'?"

Daniel coughed. "No, those, those two words does not mean the same. Well, a picnic _can_ be a date, but it's not always. Also - please call me Daniel."

"But this _is_ a 'date', correct?" Anise asked. "Daniel."

"Ah, a date is usually a, well, by that people usually mean an... appointment or activity of some kind. With someone you're, ah, interested in. Romantically."

Anise looked pleased. "Then this is a date." She got a look of concern. "Or do you not wish to become romantically involved with Freya and myself? You do not find us attractive?"

Daniel coughed again. "Of course I find you attractive! It's just... we don't know each other very well."

"Then this is a way to achieve that, correct?"

"I, yes. It is. One way."

"Good. Then it is as we thought. We brought this to facilitate the intimacy and knowledge of each others bodies." She emptied her glass and put it down, then took out a box from the bag she had brought.

"What is that?" Daniel asked, suddenly feeling more than a little worried.

She opened the box and took out a figurine, shaped like a stylized falcon with the wings tucked close to its body. It was maybe 12 inches tall.

"Is that a Goa'uld artifact?" Daniel asked, interested.

"It is a tun'ry'kesh." She activated it and it sent out a low humming sound and vibrated strongly.

"Please tell me that's not a Goa'uld vibrator!" Daniel exclaimed.

"It is a Goa'uld device for providing pleasure, and 'vibrator' would seem to be a fitting name. They are produced in a great range of shapes, sizes, and styles, depending on the preferences of the user." Anise smiled and turned it off. "We have modified it so you will be able to use it without naquadah in the blood."

"That's, that's very thoughtful." Daniel swallowed and his cheeks reddened as he looked at the tun'ry'kesh. "You do realize this is a public place?"

Anise looked around. "There were few other people in the area, and we are hidden from direct sight by the large bush we are sitting behind. I believe it is an excellent place to experiment with providing pleasure to each other. It is, after all, a most important part of learning whether or not we are suited, is it not?" She scooted closer to Daniel and put a hand on his leg.

"It is very important. Yes." He licked his lips. "Anise..."

"I am aware your people have many inhibitions and stigmas surrounding intimacy. So - may I kiss you?"

"You know, we're, we're not always... I mean... _yes_ ," Daniel stuttered.

She leaned in and kissed him, softly at first, but soon with more force. Daniel made a small sound and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Anise moved the hand she still had on his thigh higher up to his hip, then over his stomach and down between his legs.

"Wait," Daniel mumbled. "We're outside. Someone might see us..."

"Unlikely - as long as you do not make too much noise." She grinned as she cupped his hardening shaft through his pants.

He groaned and involuntarily pushed against her hand, deciding then and there to stop complaining. He kissed her again, and slid his hand down her back while she fumbled with the fastenings of his pants.

"Maybe you should let me do that," he said.

"No. I will unwrap this gift. You may undress me later," Anise answered, pushing him down on the blanket, using her Tok'ra strength.

"Okay." Daniel breathed heavily, more than a little eager to find out what she was planning.

She quickly got his pants opened and pushed them down his legs, letting his underpants follow. Daniel felt a little self-conscious as she looked at his shaft with obvious lust on her face. "Anise?"

She flashed her eyes and wrapped a hand around his cock, massaging it deftly. He closed his eyes and moaned, louder than he wanted to. She was fondling him in a very expert manner.

Shortly after, he felt her wet lips close around the tip, and he opened his eyes to the very erotic sight of Anise sliding his shaft into her mouth. He gasped as she slid her lips down all the way with an expression of pleasure.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, when she slowly glided back up, and then down again, and then repeated the motion. Each time taking him in completely. "You're, you're _very_ skilled."

She let his shaft slide out of her mouth with a pop and smiled widely. "Thank you." She flicked her tongue over the tip, causing him to gasp again. "I am pleased you like this. As you know, as a Tok'ra, this is very pleasurable to me."

"Pl... Pleasurable?" he managed, licking his lower lip.

"Symbiotes have a 'special spot' that can be stimulated this way. I thought you knew?" She made a long lick from the bottom of his cock, all the way to the head. "But only when your shaft is deep in my throat. Please, let me continue?"

"Yes, yes! Continue! _Please_!" Daniel exclaimed, a look of almost desperation on his face. His cock swelled further, becoming larger than he ever felt it had before.

Anise did not hesitate, but immediately took him into her mouth and slid down over him fully. She started moving up and down over him, slow at first, then faster as she got a look of rapture on her face.

Daniel groaned and closed his eyes, fisting his hands in the blanket and doing his best to hold back and not come immediately. "So good," he murmured, bucking against her mouth, unable to stop himself.

Anise moaned around his cock. In need of air, she let go for a short moment and snatched some air, then continued deepthroating him. Daniel cried out and grabbed the back of her head, thrusting forward hard as he had an orgasm stronger than any he had experienced before.

She got a blissful expression and held unto his hips with her hands, keeping his cock deep in her throat as she came hard.

After a few moments she pulled back and took a deep breath, a happy expression on her face.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, sated. "I hope I did not make too much noise?"

Anise grinned. "I think that depends on your definition of 'too much'." She gave him a kiss. "It would seem you are not yet 'up' for more. Perhaps you could practice pleasuring me with the tun'ry'kesh until you are ready to mount me?"

"Are all Tok'ra women this insatiable?" Daniel complained, only half-seriously.

"All Tok'ra have a great sexual appetite, yes." She picked up the Goa'uld vibrator.

"It will be my pleasure to - _try_ \- and satisfy you." He took the device and pulled her close to kiss her.

"I am certain you will succeed." She embraced him and kissed him deeply.

Freya gave her a mental hug - agreeing with her symbiote that it had been the right idea to pursue Daniel.


End file.
